<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fine-tuned supersonic speed machine by badskeletonpuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988085">fine-tuned supersonic speed machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns'>badskeletonpuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megastar Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flying, M/M, MegaStar Week 2021, Other, Pre-Relationship, Space Flight, Starscream being Competent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is excellent at flying, even in unusual conditions. Megatron notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron &amp; Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megastar Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MegaStar Week 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fine-tuned supersonic speed machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 1 for the megastar week 2021! keep an eye on this series for future works :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Megatron had seen plenty of seekers fly before; they hadn’t been an uncommon sight in the skies above Cybertron by any means. He’d probably glimpsed Starscream himself before, elegant and showy even in silhouette, hundreds of mechanometers above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew, though, that he’d never seen Starscream fly like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nemesis floated in deep space, conserving fuel while the Decepticons planned their next battle. Everyone had been on orders to conserve their own fuel—minimal activity, careful rationing, and definitely no flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had lasted about a deca-cycle before the seekers were quite literally climbing the walls, and the no-fly order had been lifted for them specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he watched his SIC twist and turn in the void just beyond the bridge window, free of the confines of anything, even gravity or an atmosphere. Seekers weren’t designed for longterm spaceflight, true, and a few members of the air force seemed to be having trouble adjusting to flight under these conditions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream himself had no such trouble—or, more likely, he’d taken the time in the past to work out any problems he had with spaceflight somewhere no one could could see and laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trine of seekers were drifting away from each other, unable to hold formation without being able to read the air currents usually surrounding them. Starscream flew circles around them, pushing them back into the traditional seeker V. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron couldn’t resist the urge to comm Starscream. “I see your seekers will defend us admirably in a space fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream wheeled away from the trine he’d been bullying into formation, hovering just outside the bridge windows. The disapproval radiated from him, obvious even without him transforming to display traditional body language. His comm came through to Megatron. “They’ll do fine. They’d be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> if their illustrious leader hadn’t driven them half-mad with sky hunger before allowing them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not apologize—”  Megatron started, but Starscream cut him off with a burst of static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect that from</span>
  <em>
    <span> you—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But on future expeditions,” Megatron continued over Starscream, “I could be convinced to allow additional fuel for the seeker frametype to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary</span>
  </em>
  <span> flights. After all, I need my airforce in working order, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Starscream did transform, floating up on his thruster heels until his face was level with Megatron’s. He drummed his claws against the window—he knew Megatron would hear the clicks, even if Starscream himself could only feel vibrations from the drumming in the vast void around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only logical,” he murmured in agreement. There was a smirk on his face, baring sharp silver fangs. “Where would you be without us?” Unspoken, but heard clearly by both of them: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where would you be without me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus knows,” Megatron said dryly, but he returned Starscream’s smirk anyway. There would be time later for screaming at each other. For now, he simply pressed his hand to the window opposite Starscream’s claws, and after a klik, Starscream flattened his palm to rest against Megatron’s in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>each of the days for this week is planned to be 500 words exactly! it remains to be seen if i'll go a little extra on one specific day like i allowed myself for skystar week lol XD let me know if you enjoyed!<br/>edit: apparently gdocs counts words differently than ao3 RIP ME oh well they were all 500 exactly in gdocs at least</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>